Compact Heart
by Shiyori Urahara
Summary: Hiyori se recuperó después de el golpe de Ichimaru y Shinji se culpa de ello. Después de la batalla se van a un hotel por un tiempo y dejan la base. Cosas pasan ahí que no tienen mucho sentido   .
1. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo por lo que cualquier cosa que escriba no es real mientras no sea Tite el que hace el trabajo xDD.**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este es mi nuevo/primer _"fic" _así que necesito que me critiquen (sí, es obligado),y que me den_ "consejitos"._

Es una historia Shiyori, contiene contenido de la historia real,**RECOMIENDO HABERSE VISTO EL CAP.285 DEL ANIME ANTES.**

*Bueno aquí les dejo con la historia._ I love reviews!*_

Fecha: 05/11/11

**COMPACT HEART**

**1-MEMORIES**

Nuevo día, nueva esperanza, nueva estancia, nuevo resplandor, nuevo descanso acogedor. Pero una última noche más.

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, los _vizards_ dejaron "la base" para otras urgencias en un futuro y, se fueron a las afueras de _Karakura_ y buscaron un hotel para tomarse un respiro.

…TRES MESES ANTES…

-Hiyori…Hiyori…Hiyori -susurraba una voz familiar-.

-Hiyori…Despierta por favor –una voz grave sonaba preocupada-.

A las 10:42 AM, Hiyori se despertó después de una especie de sueño profundo.

-¿Qué quieres…, pelado? –contestó con una voz ronca y débil-.

Sin contestar, Shinji le agarró por debajo de los brazos, abrazándole muy fuerte sin esperar algún tiepo de respuesta/golpe, y dejando expulsar una fuerte respiración de alivio.

-Idiota, te he echado de menos –dijo con media sonrisa, apretando los párpados y sin despegarse de ella-.

-Shinji…pelado…me haces daño…

Ignorándole, dijo:

-¡Estuviste mucho tiempo en coma!

-Hiyori suspiró – ¡Deja de llorar maldito pelado y suéltame!

Éste se recuperó y se levantó sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

-No me mires así –se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta en la cama -, quiero dormir.

-A las dos estará la comida, no tardes –se despidió-.

-Ya lo sé, _"Shinji-chan"_ –susurró-.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –sonrió y apretó con fuerza la almohada dejando caer lágrimas consoladoras.

…..….

Volviendo al presente, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado.

A pesar de que los dos seguían con la misma rutina social, Shinji se lamentaba por lo que sucedió, creyendo y ocultando su culpa (que en verdad no fue suya) y sin más remedio, empezó a odiarse a sí mismo.

Urahara desarrollo una especie de_ "gigais" _que dejaban pasar el rendimiento físico, así que posiblemente eso fue lo que más cambió.

….…..

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Ahhh terminé! Bien, ahora si que pido **POR FAVOR REVIEWS** y comenten lo que piensan.

Casi todo lo que escribí fue en el instituto xDD así que era difícil inspirarse ^^.

¡Próxima semana, nuevo capítulo!

¡Saludos! ,Shinyori Urahara.


	2. Confusion

_**Nota de la autora: **Aquí les dejo con el nuevo capítulo ,ya sé que les dije que era para la próxima semana ,pero pensé que el otro era demasiado corto._

**COMPACT HEART**

**2-CONFUSION**

¿Un hotel?¿Por qué un hotel?No sabían como ,pero habían llegado hasta allí sin haber pensado apenas en la situación.

Allí estaban, los 8 pidiendo 8 habitaciones con 8 camas.

-¿Perdón?¿Hay algún recepcionista? -Preguntó un rubio de metro poco más de setenta mientras tocaba la "tintineante campanita" que se situaba en el centro de la mesa-.

-¡Sí ,claro!¡Estoy aquí!¿Qué necesitan? -una voz ridícula y nerviosa se oyó en lo lejos-.

-Verá ,tenemos una petición de ocho habitaciones que reservamos hace unas semanas.

-Sí ,esperen un momento -se alejó entrando en una sala con cajones llenos de documentos y archivos-.

-¿Qué demonios...? -gruñó una "jovencita"-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Porqué tenemos que venir aquí?¿No podíamos quedarnos en la base?Esto es ridículo...

-Lo que es ridículo es tenerte que oír quejar.

En menos de dos segundos una de las chancletas de Hiyori estalló en la frente de éste ,dejando correr sangre.

-!Se...señor!¿Qué le ha pasado?

Hiyori... -susurró con una voz vengativa-.

La rubia estaba a lo lejos riéndose con la mano en la boca para aguantarse las carcajadas.

-Bueno ,las habitaciones son desde la 387 hasta la 394 ,pasillo 46 ,piso 2.

-Gracias.

Lisa ,aprovechando cogió unos folletos del hotel que habían en el extremo de la mesa.

Subieron los peldaños de las escaleras y cada uno cogió su habitación. Cada una de las habitaciones era muy simple; apenas llegaba a tener un baño y un dormitorio.

Shinji llevaba una maleta rota y de repente se le abrió delante de los ojos de Hiyori.

-¿Qué narices es esto ,pelado?

Shinji se quedó inmóvil y sin alguna expresión en la cara. Hiyori cogió las botellas de licor que se hallaban en la maleta del rubio e intentó dirigirse hacia una basura.

Intentó.

Éste le cogió por el brazo y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura y se la acercó mirándole a los ojos y los labios.

-Suelta eso -le dijo acercándose hasta poder notar su respiración profunda.

-Aléjate tu de mi ,idiota -sin darse cuenta ,bajo el tono de voz-.

-No -y se le acercó aún más-.

Hiyori soltó las botellas ,se quedó mirándole unos instantes mirándole con nerviosismo y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -se dijo a sí misma ,apoyada en la puerta-.

Suspiró. Estaba tan cansada que se duchó ,se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama ,pensando en lo sucedido.

…...

Shinji estaba tranquilo , borracho y pensativo. Sentado en la cama ,se dijo:

-No jodas -sonrió bebiendo un trago

_**Nota de la autora: **Nuevo capítulo ,nuevos reviews._

_Este capítulo lo hice en seguida ,en la biblioteca de mi instituto xDD._


	3. ¿Estamos locos o qué?

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Nuevo capítulo , este empieza a ser un poco más…ejhem…ya sabéis…xDD_

_**3-¿ESTAMOS LOCOS O QUÉ?**_

Pasaron los días, Hiyori evitaba a Shinji , imaginándose cosas que podrían ocurrir ,por no decir nada agradables. Pero aún así…

-Hiyori , guapa, ¿me puedes llevar esto a la lavandería? –le susurró al oído y sacando esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba esta, puso la palma de su mano en su cara y se la estampó en la nariz-.

-¡¿Qué narices haces?¡Eres un guarro! ¡Estoy harta de ti, y solo sabes molestarme a mí! –sollozó, furiosa y vengativa, dio media vuelta al notar sonrojarse-.

Shinji se le acercó al cuello, apoyándose en él, mientras le quitaba las coletas, dejando lucir un bello y dorado cabello y empezó a sentir su aroma, excitándose.

-¿Fastidiarte o…amarte? –dijo con una voz suave y tranquila-.

Entonces le apretó los hombros y bajó lentamente las manos hasta llegar a la cintura donde le subía la camiseta con lentitud y suavidad.

Reaccionó.

Está le lanzó un puñetazo y le dio lo más fuerte que pudo, indignada.

Le levantó la barbilla y le dijo con una voz tan baja, que apenas pudo oírse a sí misma:

-Das asco, Shinji, das asco –y se fue llorando como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de ridículo-.

-Hiyori…tonta –se dijo mientras corría sin saber a donde-.

Y a lo lejos…

-Shinji…tonto…heriste sus sentimientos –dijo sonriendo y mirándola con deseo-.

…..…

-Hiyori , sal, tenemos ya la cena ,hoy comemos todos juntos –dijo Lisa-.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre –mintió-.

Algo se oyó proveniente de sus tripas, que hizo un sonido tan fuerte, que llegó hasta la otra parte de la puerta.

-¡Hiyori…!

-Vete… -le interrumpió-.

Por la mente de Hiyori pasaban miles de cosas, tantas, que creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué la tomó conmigo? ¡Está muy raro y me estoy asustando! ¿Debería pedir ayuda? ¡Cada vez que me mira así, no sé si quiere matarme o violarme! ¡Ayuda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería huir?

Se estampó la almohada en la cara, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de la desesperación.

-¿Qué te propones, Shinji? –dijo medio ensimismada-.

No se dio cuenta de que Lisa se fue y volvió un poco más tarde a su habitación. Llevaba una pequeña _"bandejita" _de plata con un té rojo y tres _"bolsitas"_ de azúcar.

-Pensaba…que te encontrabas mal –dijo poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Gracias –le sonrió-.

…..…

Era media noche y Shinji aún se encontraba rondando por algún sitio, pero nadie sabía que iba a acabar estando en un bar, y menos aún…

-¡Shinji! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Por qué estas fumando? –dijo una voz alterada del susto-.

No contestó, siguió mirando a la nada.

-¿Shinji, estas bien?-.

Entonces se giró en el taburete y simplemente se le ocurrió decir:

-Estoy…descansando –con voz irónica y aburrida-.

-¿Descansando? ¡Shinji, tu no fumas!

-¡Cállate ya, Rose!

Éste se asustó, pero se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba, le quitó el cigarro de las manos, el paquete de tabaco, lo cogió por los brazos y se lo llevó de aquél lugar lleno de humo de colillas y alcohol.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No eres mi madre!

-Cállate.

-¿Estamos locos o qué? Todo el mundo no sabe qué te pasa. Haces cosas sin sentido. Le diré a Hachi que mañana vayáis al médico.

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Que te calles! –cerró la puerta de un golpe-.

-¡Estás loco! –dijeron los dos a cada uno-.

_**Nota de la autora: **__Reviews!_


	4. Shock

_**Nota de la autora:** Orimero que todo: No me tiréis tomates .Y sé que he tardado mucho en subir capítulos ,pero estaba de exámenes y encima estaba el salón y tenía que hacerme el cosplay,etc. Bueno os dejo con la historia. Os suplico ,no seáis crueles ,tened piedad ;_;_

**4-SHOCK**

-Shin...ji...Ahhh...más...

-Cállate...déjame...hacértelo...Ahhh...

-Arf...arf...quieto...

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!¿Pero qué...? -levantada de un susto-.

-¡Díos mío! Por un momento creí que...Díos...

Hiyori no sabía si nombrarlo como un sueño ,un deseo ,una pesadilla...Pero lo cierto es que no esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo aturrdida-.

Había al lado suya unos calzoncillos negros que llevaban una nota pegada con celo desgastado.

_"Querida Hiyori ,_

_no creas que me olvidé del lo de ayer._

_En serio,_

_llévamelo a la lavandería"_

_Shinji_

-¡¿Está mal de la chola? -gritó-.

Sin más pensárselo ,se levantó de un bote ,cogió los calzoncillos y se dirigió a la puerta ,la abrió y se fue hacia la habitación de Shinji sin siquiera haberla cerrado.

Entró en su dormitorio, y allí estaba, en un mostrador, organizando un maletín lleno de documentos y folios.

Estaba de espaldas a ella ,ya vestido y arreglado. Como si estuviera listo para ir a algún ni siquiera girarse ni dejar lo que estaba haciendo ,le dijo:

-¿Recibiste mi nota...,Hiyori? -dijo tristemente-.

Hiyori se quedó sorprendida. Pero pronto cambió de expresión y se dirigió hacia él y le mostró su ropa interior.

-¿Esto a qué viene? -dijo histérica-.

Se giró hacia ella y se acercó poco a poco mientras le quitaba la prenda de las manos y la tiraba en la cama.

-Shin...ji -dijo asustada. Sin darse cuenta ,llegó al final de la habitación y le estampó la espalda contra el armario. No sabía qué hacer ,Shinji se le acercaba y no podía hacer nada.

-Para...-dijo con un hilo de voz y tartamudeando-.

Hiyori se sonrojó y le quitó la mirada de encima para que no le viera. Pero éste le acarició las mejillas mientras giraba su cara hacia él. Ella no pudo evitar mirarle, ya que le apretaba con fuerza para que no se escapara. Se acercó aún más. Y más. Y más. Y más.

Ésta se quedó sin habla. Estaba paralizada. Shinji, sin pensárselo dos veces ,le besó con fuerza y ternura ,comenzó a jugar con su lengua y recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Abrió los ojos y vio a una _"jovencita"_ asustada.

Se separó de sus labios y le dijo:

-¿Nunca te he dicho lo que me excitas al poner esa cara de inocencia? -dijo con voz tranquila y acogedora-.

Hiyori seguía sin moverse y ni decir nada ,tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ,y respiraba entre cortadamente. Éste se alejó ,cogió su maletín ya ordenado ,se volvió a acercar a ella y le besó de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme ,no hagas locuras -le acarició los labios y se fue a paso tranquilo-.

Hiyori ,creyendo que estaba en su habitación ,se fue otra vez a la cama y se desnudó ,Shinji le había asustado tanto que se sintió incómoda y tuvo mucha calor. Se tapó con las sábanas y se acomodó sobre el colchón.

**...**

-Bien ,bien -dijo una voz sofisticada y seria- le voy a recetar un tranquilizante ,Sr. Hirako.

-Bueh -suspiró-.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? -dijo Hachi-.

-De momento siete días ,después vuelvan.

-Esta bien. Gracias ,hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

**...Fuera de la clínica...**

-¡¿Un tranquilizante? -dijo con la paciencia agotada-.

-¡Tchsssst!¡Cállese ,Shinji! Espero que le mejore.

-¡Y un cuerno!

-¡Tchsssst!

...

Llegaron al hotel después de una gran charla sobre el auto-control por parte del médico y Hachi.

Abrió la puerta

Allí se quedó plantado con la boca abierta observando a Hiyori dormir plácidamente.

-¿Pero qué...? -susurró-.

Dejó el maletín ,se quitó la chaqueta y loes zapatos ,rodeó la cama y se encontró con una chica ,encogida entre las sábanas ,sin ropa pero cuya sábana le llegaba a taparle lo mínimo.

Éste, se tumbó con cuidado para no despertarla(adoraba verla así) ,al lado suyo y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

Los ojos.

La nariz.

Los labios.

La barbilla.

Las mejillas.

Hasta llegar a las manos ,se descuidó.

Ella acercó el dedo de Shinji (sin despertarse) a sus labios acariciándolos. Abrió la boca poco a poco y se puso a chuparlo ,con sensualidad. Éste se excitó y se acomodó aún más cerca de su diminuto cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -se despertó alejándose tanto , que casi se cae de la cama-.

Shinji sin decir nada, tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Que...qué haces aquí,pelado? ¡Estoy desnuda! -gritó-.

Shinji tragó dificultosamente.

-Eres tú la que está en mi cama -dijo después de un incómodo silencio-.

-¡Eso no es ver...! -antes de que acabara la frase ,se giró para observar su paradero-.

-...dad -dijo con un tono bajo ,avergonzado-.

Se sonrojó.

-?Y qué hago en tu cama...,desnuda? -dijo inútilmente-.

-Tú sabrás -mientras se levantaba hacia su vestidor ,revolviendo la ropa-.

Hiyori recobró la memoria y se levantó aún en la cama y cogiendo la sábana ,tapándose.

-Shinji...hay que hablar...de...

-¿De qué? -dijo impaciente-.

-De...de...de nuestra relación -algo nerviosa-.

Shinji dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo,se giró ,la miró un rato ,deseándola, le sonrió tristemente y volvió a hacer su tarea. Ésta se impacientó.

-Shinji...

-Déjalo ,no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar -dijo con el ceño fruncido-.

Hiyori se levantó ,se puso de pie delante de éste ,esperando a que se fijara en ella. Estaban serios y confusos.

Shinji se giró con cara de intriga.

-¿Qué es lo que...?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Hiyori se quitó la sábana ,dejando lucir su cuerpo medio avergonzada ,Shinji se calló ,mirándole.

_**Nota de la autora:** Vale XD ,creo que pilláis mi intención en el final de este capítulo y es que me encanta dejaros con intriga *-*. Y por cierto me enviáis unos reviews un poco raros ¬¬. Eeen fin estoy deseando subir el próximo "cap" ^^._

_Saludos ,Shiyori Urahara :P_


	5. Conexion

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno ya vamos por el capítulo 5 ,acordaos de que el día 29 de este mes subo una nueva historia ,claro que es Shiyori :D. Bueno os dejo el nuevo capítulo ,tiene contenido de lo que vosotros sabéis (INDIRECTA)._

**5-CONEXION**

_***Flashback***_

-Shinji...Hay que hablar...de...

-¿De qué?

-De...De...

-...

-Shinji...

-Déjalo ,no creo que haya mucho de que hablar...

-...

...

-¿Qué es lo que...?

_***Final Flashback***_

-¡Hiyori ,tápate por favor! -gritó mientras le intentaba tapar con la manta-.

-No -dijo tras re-quitársela ,mirándole seriamente-.

-¡Hiyo...! -ésta le tapó la boca-.

-¡Basta ,estoy harta! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenemos que pasar por esto? -gritó entre sollozos- Ayer y esta mañana estabas muy raro ,pero eso me hizo recapacitar. ¡Shinji. yo te quiero y quiero que me veas! No quiero peleas , no quiero mentiras ni simulaciones. ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Quiero saber que sientes! -empezaron a caerle lágrimas por los ojos ,se dejó caer fuertemente y éste la cogió y la abrazó-.

-Lo siento -susurró oliéndole el cabello ,suspiró y esperó hasta que Hiyori se tranquilizara-.

-Shinji... -dijo con voz entrecortada-.

-Cállate -dicho este ,le besó fuertemente durante un largo rato. Ésta respondió a sus labios. Shinji acarició sus piernas ,llegando al muslo ,ella apretó con fuerza su sedoso pelo y no dejó de llorar. Estaba triste y feliz.

*Por fin juntos*

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que resonar en ambas mentes.

Shinji puso a Hiyori en la cama con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Ella se echó hacia la pared ,apoyada. Él le besuqueó en el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar que bajaba sus besos hasta su vientre.

Luego se dirigió hacia su boca y le mordió el labio inferior con mucha desesperación. Volvió a recorrerle un escalofrío. Se excitaban y se amaban hasta el punto de que se lamentarían cada segundo de sus vidas estúpidas discursiones que tuvieron.

-Hiyori...te amo -confesó-.

Ésta le quitó toda la ropa ,pieza a pieza junto beso a beso. Se rebajaron a la almohada.

-No puedo esperar más -dijo Shinji ,mirándole a los ojos con un resplandor de ansia-.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo -tras eso ,cerró los ojos-.

Sonrieron.

Shinji se colocó un poco más arriba de ella , se quedó con la cabeza expuesta en su hombro y poco a poco le invadió.

Lo hizo lo más suave y dulce que pudo. Él acababa de perder la virginidad con ella. Y ella con él. No quería que sufriera.

Quería que fuera como un paseo en canoa por Venecia.

Como deslizarse por un tobogán. Como pasar la esponja por el cuerpo.

Como una brisa primaveral.

Suspiraron. Fue el momento mas mágico que habían tenido. Era como un bucle ,un círculo. Se les notaba confianza y cada vez lo hacían a más velocidad y más fuerza. Suspiraban de nuevo. Juntos. Era como una sensación agradable y desagradable a la vez.

Esa noche fue la mejor que pasaron en sus vidas.

Shinji miró a Hiyori. Estaban cansados.

-Buenas noches ,Hiyori -le besó tras sonreirle dulcemente-.

Se acomodó a su lado , y ésta se acopló en su pecho. Él le acarició el cuerpo. Toda la noche se pasó observándola ,y sintiéndose el chico más afortunado del mundo. La arropó y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti ,Shinji -susurró sin que éste le pudiera oír-.

...

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-¿Hiyori? ¿Estas despierta? -dijo en voz baja mientras le movía los hombros-.

-¿Sí? -contestó medio dormida-.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo ,¿vale?Te veo en la comida.

-Ajá... -y se acomodó en la almohada sin importarle mucho lo que decía.

Shinji se despidió , se vistió ,cogió la maleta y se fue.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Shinji? -Lisa y Mashiro se encontraban en frente de su habitación con cara de preocupación-.

-¿Qué hacéis levantadas a estas horas?

-¿Has visto a Hiyori? -dijo Mashiro-.

-Ayer por la noche fuimos a su habitación y no estaba. Hemos vuelto a pasar y tampoco está.

-¿Sabes algo? -dijo Lisa-.

-¡No! -mintió cerrando la puerta con un golpe para que no vieran quién se hayaba allí-.

-¿No? Cuándo la viste por última vez? -preguntó mientras éste cerraba con llave-.

-¡No recuerdo haberla visto por última vez! -dijo nervioso- ¡Tengo prisa , hasta luego!

-¿Qué le pasa? Shinji nunca va con prisas... -objetó Mashiro-.

-Pues...no sé.

...

_**Nota de la autora: **__Espero que os haya gustado , me encanta este capítulo. Ojalá que comentéis pronto ,espero impaciente vuestros comentarios ^^._


	6. Caught

_**Nota de la autora: **__Con gran despliegue la famosa autora alza sus faldas extendiendo sus manos y inclinándose elegantemente deseando recibir una o dos o tres preciosas rosas rojas ,pero...ZAS! Tomatazo -.-" . Sorry ya se que os dije que subiría pronto pero este verano me apetecía un montón estirar la pata de tanto estudiar ,pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo bueno :DDD. Me dieron ánimos volver a leer los fics Shiyoris y doy las gracias también a Yuki Onna-chan por animarme a seguir :). Aquí les dejo con el fic. Esta vez esta más interesante :OO!_

**6-CAUGHT**

Cogía el móvil con la esperanza de no recibir una bronca por parte de Hiyori.

-Seis...Ocho...Cinco...Ya está -dijo tambaleando el móvil del nerviosismo-.

-¿Sí? -sonó de nuevo una voz risueña recién levantada-.

-Hiyori,yo ,sin querer... ,sin querer te he encerrado...-.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pues es que... me encontré con Mashiro y Lisa enfrente de la habitación y...Bueno...pues...

-¡¿Enfrente de la habitación?1 ¡¿Qué hacían enfrente de la habitación?! -estalló alzando la voz-.

-Te buscaban y fueron a preguntarme y, como tu estabas allí...

-Entiendo, así mejor ,tengo cosas que hacer...

-Vale.

-Vale ,pues...pues

-Pues, jeje...

-Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego!

No sabían como hablarse después de lo sucedido esa misma noche. No es que se hubieran arrepentido. Era como si se sintieran avergonzados. Nunca les habia pasado algo parecido y no sabían como reaccionar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

-Hirako...Hirako...¡Hirako!

-Zzzzzz

-¡Hirako!

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?

-¡¿Como que si?! ¡Estaba durmiendo!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Disculpe yo...

-¡Cállese si no quiere que le despida!

-Si ,señor. Disculpe ,lo siento mucho...

-¡Que se calle!

Este bajo la mirada al ver que se estaba jugando el empleo a no cerrar la maldita boca.

"Quiero llegar a casa...Quiero llegar a casa...Quiero llegar a casa ya..."

Solo pensaba en volver a ver a Hiyori y estar entre sus brazos ,quería volver a amarla como le había amado la noche anterior.

-No quiero separarme de ella -dijo mirando al ordenador y con el codo en la mesa ,apoyándose la cabeza-.

Miraba al reloj de la pared que habia en la oficina, Era rojo , y eso le hacia pensar a Shinji inquietantemente.

-Aún faltan 5 minutos -se dijo-.

5 minutos ,5 abrumadores y horribles minutos ,poco a poco parecía durar una eternidad ,horas ,dias ,semanas ,meses ,años ,siglos...

Aquello le hacia recordar a un niño cuando esta en su clase y se la pasa mirando al odioso reloj. 5 minutos ,esperar ,esperar ,y al final sale con su cartera casi que volando para encontrarse con sus amigos a la salida. Pero ahora no. Hiyori no era su amiga ,inmediatamente elimino aquel pensamiento tan inmaduro, Hiyori era una vida para él ,su mundo. "Sin ella yo no soy nada" ,pero al final los sacrificios ,luego ,te recompensan.

-Tres...dos...uno...

Shinji salió corriendo ,hasta que apenas se pudo despedir del jefe o incluso , ni apagó el ordenador ,aquello le podía costar el empleo pero a él le daba igual solo quería estar con su bella amada. Se sentía feliz. Ya había recorrido medio camino cuando...

-¡Las llaves! ¡Mierda, las llaves! -y volvió como había venido corriendo, corriendo. Llegó ,las cogió y para cuando reanudo el camino ya era más tarde. Le había dicho a Hiyori que estaría allí a la 1. Pero ya eran las 2. Por fin llegó, sacó las llaves y rebuscó entre otras muchas.

-Maldita sea...mierda...¡Sí! -las encontró-.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe sin haberla cerrado. Hiyori estaba leyendo un libro. No le había dado tiempo ni a percatarse de su presencia ,hasta que éste le quitó el libro bruscamente y lo tiró por el suelo.

-¡Shin...! -éste le robó un largo beso de más de 10 segundos en los que Shinji se le hicieron suficientemente cortos y sin importarle en absoluto que Hiyori se quejara. No le importaba por que por fin estaba en casa , y con ella. Hiyori. Hiyori no comprendía ,pero lo cierto es que ella también admitía haberse enamorado de él , eso piensa ella y él ,desde el día en que le conoció. Shinji le achuchaba y no parecía tener pensado parar nunca ,así que ésta le consintió. El rubio le levantó de la vieja silla en la que estaba situada y le agarró por la cintura apretándose contra ella. Seguí consintiéndole ,pensó: _"creo que lo de que haga lo que quiera conmigo se lo tomó demasiado en serio". _Sonrió. Se abrazaron. Shinji se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta , seguramente aquel momento quiso suicidarse ,por que...

-Chicos... -dijo con voz temblorosa y rota ,sorprendido-.

-¿Qué dices tontito? -no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio la expresión de Shinji , mirando hacia la puerta y frunciendo el ceño.

Hiyori se sobresaltó ,quedándose de piedra y apartándose de éste indiscretamente.

Allí estaban , sus amigos plasmados en el umbral.

-¿Des...desde cuando...leváis...ahí? -dijo nerviosamente-.

-Desde que llegaste -contestó uno de ellos-.

Shinji tragó fuertemente.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? -interrogó otro de ellos-.

" _Trágame tierra"_, pensaron ambos dos.

No contestaron. Hiyori cogió a Mashiro y Lisa por los brazos y antes de dirigirse con ellas a otro lado ,observó a Shinji aún sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado en aquellos instantes y ella le insinuó que hablara con ellos.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

-¡Hiyori! ¡Hiyoritaaaa! -gritó Mashiro perdiendo al cordura-.

La pequeña estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada al infinito ,avergonzada. No reaccionaba en absoluto.

-¡Chhhhsssttt! Calla Mashiro -dijo Lisa- , Hiyori, ¿Hiyori , que ha pasado entre vosotros? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Somos tus amigas.

Poco a poco fueron apreciados unos sollozos de desesperación y suspiros.

-Hiyori ,no llores... -le abrazó- es tu vida , tu decides lo que haces no importa ,¿vale?

Ésta se recuperó y se reincorporó alzando la vista y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

El estado de Shinji no era nada parecido, estaba serio y sin ganas de hablar ,confuso.

-Shinji ,¿piensas decir algo? -dijo Kensei-.

Alzó la vista ,les ignoró y se dirigió a por una botella de vino. Rose se la quitó.

-¿Shinji ,que narices haces? ¡Para qué mierdas fuiste con Hachi al médico ,¿para perder el tiempo?

Shinji gruño de rabia.

-Ahhh...así que era por ella...¿por Hiyori? ¡Por eso estabas tan raro! ¿por qué ahora ,eh? ¡¿Dime ,por qué ahora!

El joven no soportó oír aquellas palabras ,y a él que le importaba ,se había enamorado de Hiyori.

-¡Cuando quieres a una persona necesitas tiempo!

-¡¿Tiempo?! ¡Llevas siglos con ella!

-Para mí solo han sido segundos ,Rose.

-¡Eres un idiota ,le vas a hacer daño! -dicho esto ,se largó pegando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Silencio.

-Love, vuelve a por Rose , por favor -dijo ensimismado-.

-Eso está hecho -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de que se tranquilizara y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

Costó que volviera ,pero lo hizo y fue entonces cuando les contó lo sucedido ,también.

Aquello fue a parar a una simple pregunta:

"¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Te acostaste con ella?"

_**Nota de la autora: **__Por fiin me costó 2 horas copiarlo todo a mi ordenador -.- ,pero ya está ^^ ,espero reviews pronto :DDDDDD!_

_Saludos ,Shiyori Urahara :P_


End file.
